1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lead connectors for easily and quickly interconnecting a temporary pacing lead to a pulse generator.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past pulse generators have generally utilized binding post or squeeze connectors for temporary connection which proved to be inadequate for making connection to more advanced temporary pacing leads in order to make connection to an external pacemaker. The need to easily and quickly interconnect the temporary leads to the external pacemaker without complex interconnecting cable or interconnecting structure was met by the lead connector of U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,642 issued Jan. 20, 1981 in the names of Frank Skubitz and Roger L. Funk, which patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The lead connector of the Skubitz, et al patent was well suited for interconnecting a temporary bipolar lead to two generally U-shaped elongated connector pins which were affixed to the housing of the lead connector. The bipolar lead which was inserted into this lead connector had one electrode area on its end and another electrode area spaced apart from the end, and insulated therefrom, with the entire lead structure being substantially the same diameter. In this manner, the tip electrode contacted one U-shaped permanent connecting pin while the interior spaced apart electrode contacted the other. A spring biased pressure plate was forced down by means of a rotatable thumb screw which operated to deflect the spring and the pressure plate so that it engaged the top of the bipolar lead forcing it down into contact with the two generally U-shaped fixed connecting pins.
This lead connector had a number of desirable features which are desirably retained in the lead connecting device of the present invention. One such feature was that the outer housing of the connector was transparent so that medical personnel, such as cardiologists, could see that the pacing lead was properly inserted and secured within the lead connector. The lead connector was a very simple design thereby minimizing any cause of failure or misuse, and it was reusable. The connector was constructed from readily available materials and the housing was of the plastic injection molded type, formed from polysulfone or similar material. The lead connector was designed so that the lead could be semipermanently installed for any period of time.
While all of these advantages were present in the lead connector of the Skubitz, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,642 the connector could only be used with in-line type of leads and not bifurcated ones. In addition, the connector was not suited for receiving leads that had electrodes of varying diameters, as is often the case with implantable leads of the in-line variety. The lead connector of the present invention retains all of the above-mentioned advantages of the lead connector of the previous Skubitz, et al patent while making it possible to interconnect not only in-line bipolar leads, but also bifurcated leads and in-line leads of varying electrode diameters.